This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Raster Image Correlation Spectroscopy: The Monitoring of RNA Quantification, Spatial Distribution and Diffusive Rates. A detailed understanding of RNA diffusive properties and spatial positioning within a live cell is yet to be acquired. The analysis program Raster Imaging Correlation Spectroscopy (Developed by Professor Enrico Gratton and Dr Michelle Digman, Laboratory for Fluorescence Dynamics) makes such an analysis feasible. A detailed understaning of nucleic acid dynamics would enhance the understanding of cellular processes as well as enable the application of the developed analysis technique to identify the effects of therapeutic treatments on single live cells.